Colombia
Introduction República de Colombia is a country situated in the northwest of South America, bordered to the northwest by Panama; to the east by Venezuela and Brazil; to the south by Ecuador and Peru; and it shares maritime limits with Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, Jamaica, Dominican Republic and Haiti. The territory of what is now Colombia was originally inhabited by indigenous peoples including the Muisca, Quimbaya, and Tairona. History Since the beginning of the periods of colonization, there were several rebel movements against Spanish rule, but most were either crushed or remained too weak to change the overall situation. The last one that searched for independence from Spain sprang up around 1810, following the independence of St. Domingue (present-day Haiti) in 1804, which provided some support to the eventual leaders of this rebellion: Simón Bolívar and Francisco de Paula Santander. The territory of the Viceroyalty of New Granada became the Republic of Colombia, organized as a union of the current territories of Colombia, Panama, Ecuador, Venezuela, parts of Guyana and Brazil and north of Marañón River. The Congress of Cúcuta in 1821 adopted a constitution for the new Republic. Simón Bolívar became the first President of Colombia, and Francisco de Paula Santander was made Vice President. However, the new republic was unstable and ended with the reformation of Venezuela and Ecuador in 1830. Colombia was the first constitutional government in South America, and the Liberal and Conservative parties, founded in 1848 and 1849, are two of the oldest surviving political parties in the Americas. Slavery was abolished in the country in 1851. Industry The Colombian Industry is very strong not only are they producing lots of coffee but enough to supply the nation for centuries to come with enough to still export. You can find farms almost anywhere in the country near cities. Colombia is also focusing on the Emerald district where it has already excavated 1/3 of the world's emeralds and is looking to trade them in the future. A company is to be made revolving around the Emerald mining district hopefully to be named "Verde Colombiano Minas" (Green Colombian Mines). The nation is also very strong in producing wheat and has two large farms that the majority of its production comes from. Colombia plans to make eco-friendly farms in Amazonia to not only expand its production but keep the ecosystem there safe and sound. Juan Valdez Colombia's coffee company is named Juan Valdez, and is currently only in Colombia but there are plans to put many coffee shops in many nations. Colombia is accepting applications for nations that want to house a coffee shop or two. The company helps keep Colombia's economy strong and produces the majority of Colombia's coffee while the rest is produced by just average farmers. Military Colombia has a powerful navy with the first Ironclads to be used in a war. A new city came to be. The new city named Medellin housed the nations first official Naval Port for Ejercito(Military/Army). In 1865 a Military fort was made between two mountains making it a strategic point for defense and a final stand against invaders. The fort houses a mysterious shack that states "Ejercito access only" some say it houses the Colombiano Ejercito's secrets others assume it's just extra weapon storage. The nation has a powerful navy and many more advanced boats then most nations have. Colombia has been using Ironclads a decade before the rest of the world discovered their use and plans are yet to be exposed to the public but are said that the navy will be another decade ahead of the majority of nations. Science Colombia has 2 observatory's one in the capital city Bogota, and another in Cartagena. Colombia also houses 2 laboratories where scientists test new ways to make ships harder to destroy and also new vehicles that could revolutionize the world. The Science sector is becoming an important role in Colombia especially being taught a lot more strictly in schools and universities. The nation has mapped out many constellations even new ones naming them after the wide-range of Colombian fruits and flowers you can't find anywhere outside of it's borders. There are plans to build the first Research Center in South America which will house not only a huge telescope, but classrooms, and even a laboratory all in one building. Scientists from all over the world could be drawn towards it and plans are already making it happen. Alt-History 1850-1875 Major Events involving Colombia * 1850 Colombia is founded. * 1850 Colombia co-founds USPEP * 1851 Slavery is abolished * 1852 Capital City of Bogota is under construction * 1852 Colombia forms strong alliances with Chile and Venezuela * 1853 Colombia pushes toward a stronger military * 1856 Colombia founds the Juan Valdez Coffee Company * 1856 Juan Valdez Coffee Factory Built * 1860 Colombia allies many nations outside of the Americas * 1865 Colombia creates the first football(soccer) stadium * 1867 Npod97 becomes Vice President * 1867 Deogracias Fonseca Re-elected once again * 1868 Colombia founds San Antonio, a farming town. * 1868 Colombia founds Medellin * 1869 San Antonio is a farmers dream * 1870 Medellin is basically completed * 1870 Colombia makes a naval base off the coast of Medellin * 1870 4 more battleships are produced over the course of a month(ingame) * 1873 Colombia founds Cartagena and Creates Las Bovedas (The Vaults) which is a colonial landmark. * 1875 Colombia declares itself one of the lead producers in coffee and emeralds. Colombia has been prospering for some time now, not only by hosting peace talks between itself and other nation but has been a "Example capital city and example nation" basically meaning our cities are above average. Colombia has a huge Catholic population percentage(same in irl) and built Cristo Rey to honor the Thousands-Year War. The nation has faced many challenges and the goals are only getting at a more grand scale. Goals/Achievements (x means achieved): x Build Cristo Rey x Become a lead exporter in Emeralds and Coffee x Produce many unique naval ships that impress other nations x More advanced then most nations x Founded an Observatory and mapped Constellations (actually mapped, there is a forum post on it) Discover new ways to help South America stay safe Become a wonderful nation Have more active members Category:Nations Category:South America Category:Catholic Category:Unión Sudamericana por el Progreso Category:1850s Map